Hey Arnold meets the Happy Tree Friends
by Fanny Pak
Summary: All of the kids from Hey Arnold gets to spend time with each of their Happy Tree Friends. But what would they do to them? Read and find out. A Hey arnold and HTF crossover fic. Read and Review please.
1. Prolouge

Part 1: The Beginning.

(One day at P.S.118 school, all of the class were acting wild until Mr Simmons showed up)

Mr Simmons: Okay class! Settle down!

(All of the kids settled down)

Mr Simmons: Class, i have an important question to ask all of you. How many of you watch Happy Tree Friends?

Sid: HAPPY TREE FRIENDS?! I LOVE THAT CARTOON!

Harold: YEAH! My favorite is when they get killed! Thats why i watch it all day!

Helga: WELL DUH! It's the most popular cartoon on the internet.

Mr Simmons: Class, have you ever wish that you can meet the real life Happy Tree Friends?

Eugene: I sure do.

Arnold: Yeah. Me too.

Phoebe: Me three.

Mr Simmons: Well guess what class. They are here at our school right now.

(All of the Happy Tree Friends went into class. All of the students were surprised)

Cuddles: HI EVERYONE! WE ARE THE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!

Giggles: And don't even think about killing us. Tehe.

Rhonda: OH MY GOSH! Are those the real life Happy Tree Friends?!

Mr Simmons: Thats right. And the best part of all, you guys can keep one creature each.

(All of the class jumped and cheered. Then Mr Simmons pulled out a hat full of names)

Mr Simmons: Okay class. Pull out the name from this hat. When you read the name, you get to spend the HTF that you can keep for a week. One at a time now.

(Everyone in the whole class began pulling out names out of the hat)

Sid: ALRIGHT! I got Toothy.

Toothy: What's up Sid?

Harold: HAHA! Looks like i got Nutty as a partner.

Nutty: Hey there Harold.

Helga: CRIMITY! I'm stuck with Giggles!

Giggles: Hi Helga.

Rhonda: YES! I got Petunia.

Petunia: Please to meet you Rhonda.

Stinky: Well would you look at that. I have Lumpy.

Lumpy: Duh... hi Stinky. I hope you don't stink really bad.

Gerald: YEAH BABY! I GOT DISCO BEAR!

Disco Bear: Waddup Gerald?

Phoebe: I have Flaky.

Flaky: Err, hi Phoebe.

Eugene: OH BOY! I have Sniffles.

Sniffles: Good evening Eugene.

(After everyone pulled out a named from the hat, it was Arnold's turn. He looked at the name he picked out, and he wasn't surprised)

Arnold: Aww man. I got Cuddles.

Cuddles: HI ARNOLD! I'm Cuddles, nice to meet ya!

Arnold: This is going to be a really long day.

(To be continued)


	2. Harold and Nutty

Part 3: Harold and Nutty

(Nutty and Harold were both walking down the sidewalk together)

Nutty: So Harold, now that you are my partner, what do you want to do first?

Harold: I want to get some food!

Nutty: YAY! I love food. Especially candy.

Harold: Do you mind if i eat some candy right off you?

(Harold tried to reach and grab Nutty's candy on his face, but Nutty smacked Harolds hand)

Nutty: DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Harold: HEY! That hurt!

Nutty: Sorry Harold, but i can't let you have some of my candy. Maybe we can go to the candy store.

Harold: But i'm hungry!

Nutty: Then lets get a bite to eat.

(Harold grabs Nutty's shoulder)

Harold: If you don't give me any of your candy, I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR CLOTHES WILL HURT!

(Nutty was frightened)

Nutty: Err, hey calm down big fella.

Harold: If you don't want abeating, then give me your candy.

Nutty: Sorry. I refused to do so.

Harold: THAT DOES IT!!!

(Harold punches Nutty in the face. He hit him so hard, Nutty's face flew out. Nutty is now dead)

Harold: How do you like that punk?!

(Nutty is still dead)

Harold: Uh-oh. What have i done? Oh well. At least i get his candy!

(Harold grabs dead Nutty's candy all over him and walks away)

(To be continued)


	3. Helga and Giggles

Part 3: Helga and Giggles

(Helga was in her house with Giggles and told her to sit down and pay attention)

Helga: LISTEN UP GIGGLES! I do not want you to make any noise in my room. If you do, then i will break your face away. Got it?

Giggles: But Helga, i just want to be your friend.

Helga: I DON'T CARE! Just leave me alone for now.

Giggles: Wait a minute. I know why you are mad.

Helga: You don't know anything about me Giggles.

Giggles: Are you in love with that football head-shaped kid with blonde hair?

(Helga was surprised)

Helga: What did you say?

Giggles: You must be in love with him.

(Helga quickly took out her heart-shaped picture that has Arnold in it and begins talking with a sweet voice)

Helga: Oh Arnold...my love...my soul to pretty...Why must i hold you only while i once dreamed?

(Giggles looked confused)

Giggles: Helga, are you alright?

(Helga turned and snaps)

Helga: BE QUIET GIGGLES! CAN'T I GET A MOMENT OF PEACE TO MYSELF?!

Giggles: So it is true. You do love Arnold.

Helga: Yeah, so...

Giggles: Do you mind if i tell Arnold that you love him?

Helga: If you do that, then i will whomp you!

Giggles: You have to catch me first! HAHA!

(Giggles runs away)

Helga: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE GIGGLES! DON'T TELL ARNOLD!!!

(Helga ranned to catch Giggles. They both ran and ran until Giggles went in Arnolds house. Giggles went up to Arnold)

Giggles: HI! Are you Arnold?

Arnold: Uhh... yeah.

Giggles: You know Helga G Pataki. Right?

Arnold: I sure do.

Giggles: Well guess what. She lo-

(When Giggles was about to speak, several bullets went through her, causing her to die. Arnold turned and sees Helga holding a machine gun)

Arnold: HELGA?!

Helga: Uh... Arnold?

Arnold: Helga, what is going on here?

Helga: Err, nothing, i goota go! See ya football head!

(Helga ran away)

Arnold: Boy. She gets weirder every day.

(Arnold picked up Giggles dead body and threw her in the trash)

(To be continued)


End file.
